A Married Affair
by peacelovebethx
Summary: Gabriella & Troy have been friends since freshmen year. Ten years later, they are both married, happy, and close as ever. Everything is perfect, until their old friendship turn into forbidden, irresistible romance...
1. Chapter 1

Troy David Bolton and Gabriella Anne Montez first laid eyes on each other on September 4th, 1999, on their first day at East High School when their Biology teacher assigned them as lab partners. For 2 weeks their only interaction was for that one hour in the morning. But, it quickly became clear that they were destined to be more than just lab partners. Soon after, they became best friends who knew everything about each other. They had everything in common, from favorite bands to the fact that they both married their high school sweethearts, Sharpay Evans and Nate Archibald, shortly after graduation. Even in college, marriage, and adulthood they were inseparable. Their spouses always joked that they were second best to the best friend.

Despite all of this, their stories, or story as it turns out, didn't even truly begin until ten years after they met. But like all good authors, I'd like to fast forward for a moment to the eve of their 11th year as friends.

September 3rd, 2010, Troy's POV...

I walked down the busy New York street with Sharpay on my arm. She smiled up at me as we maneuvered through the people towards our destination. I smiled back at her sincerely, trying not to admit, even if only to myself, that there was only one thing on my mind and it wasn't my wife.

Before I knew it, I was staring right at the sign of the familiar upscale French restaurant we always met at, _Luciole (Firefly) Bistro. _Someone opened the door for us as they were leaving, and we ducked out of the unseasonably cold air. We walked over to the hostess stand and I smiled at the the usual host.

"Table twelve." He answered me, before I even had thought to ask which table they had chosen.

"Thanks." I said, and I steered Shar in the direction of the tables.

I saw Gabriella before she saw us. _God, she looks so great tonight_. She's nibbling on a bread stick, listening intently to a story Nate is telling, as he gestures with his hands. I watch the scene as we walk towards them, and I can see that she loves him, and that he loves her.

Strangely, the scene doesn't make me jealous at all, it only makes me ache. It hurts so much that I have to swallow hard. The scene in front of me, it's what is supposed to be, and it kills two, they_ belong_. They belong to themselves, each other, and worst of all, they belong _together_._ Forever_. Just like I love Sharpay, and that should be everything. _But it isn't. Not even close. _

_Why, you ask? Because I love Gabby, too. So much more than she loves me. Always have. And, even though I do my best to deny it, I probably always will. _I know it that sounds bad. It makes me look like a horrible husband, and her a home wrecker. But, it was and is my fault.

I always had feelings for Gabriella, ever since that first day of freshmen year. I had meant to act on them, and it even seemed like the perfect time when her popularity spiked at the end of freshmen year. As it turned out though, Gabby met Nate when he transfered at the beginning of summer, and my window of opportunity was closed. I was crushed, yes, but the pain was short-lived, or so it seemed, when I met Sharpay at the start of sophomore year. Shar turned out to be my dream girl; supermodel hot, _but not ditzy_, sweet, funny, fun to be around, understanding, and she happened to not be jealous of my friendship with Gabby. In fact, they _liked _each other. It was all perfect. Nate and Gabby were past serious by junior year came around, and Shar had me, for the first time, thinking that maybe this one was worth all the work. None of this fazed our friendship. Nate got along well with Shar, I liked Nate good enough (even while secretly thinking he wasn't for her), and Shar adored Gabby. We often found ourselves doubling, and life went on. Still, I found myself sneaking glances at Gabby every once and a while. Given all of this, I shouldn't have been surprised when, at Christmas Eve of senior year, the subject of forever came up with Gabriella.

**G**_abs... laughing at my cheesy joke alone with me in the kitchen._

_Me... Grinning, leaning back against the counter. "Glad I can entertain you."_

_Gabby... "Believe me, you do."_

_Me... Grinning more._

_Gabby... "What did you get Sharpay for Christmas?"_

_Troy... "Diamond earrings."_

_Gabby... makes a face, "Earrings?"_

_Me..." Yeah, what's wrong with that?"_

_Gabby... " How about the first syllable?" _

_Me... stops grinning ,"You mean... a diamond ring?"_

_Gabby... "Yea."_

_Me... shocked, "Like an engagement ring?"_

_Gabby... laughs "Yea."_

_Me... rubbing my neck, "Well, I- I..."_

_Gabby...mocking me, "Well-Well, I-I."_

_Me... defensive, "Well, what about you and lover boy? I haven't seen him proposing lately."_

_Gabby... silent, "Well..."_

_Me "Yea. Point and case. I'll propose when he does."_

As it happened, this was sooner than I had planned. Nate and I had grown even closer in the months before graduation. He was my best guy friend. We did all the guy stuff together: we bitched about our girlfriends, and it was only a few months after Christmas that he told only me that he wanted "to spend forever with Gabriella." The very thought of it made me nervous, but the conversation with Gabby on Christmas Eve cursed me.

He _was _going to propose. Ironically, after a lot of thought, I realized I was too. Going to propose, that is. I loved Sharpay, I really did, and I was more than willing to make the commitment.

This was it, this was forever. So, I took all of the money I was going to use to get a new car, and bought a ring. _The_ ring that is still on her finger. Actually, me and Nate went shopping for a ring on the same day, and we didn't even know it. Nate proposed the night of graduation, and I proposed on our 3 year anniversary in early September. Now, almost 6 years later, we are all married still married and close as ever. I'm almost 25 now.

"Troy!" someone squealed pulling me out of my flashback, "Shar!" I shook my head to clear my thoughts and saw Gabriella, who was the one that had shouted, smiling brightly right at me. _Oh, God, why does she do that? _


	2. Chapter 2: Once Upon A Time, I Loved You

_**Once Upon A Time, I Loved You**_

**March 26****th**** , 2005**

**New York City, NY**

**Troy's Point of View**

She unconsciously flips her long, dark hair over her shoulder as she surveys the spacious ballroom with meticulous focus, as if this was the first time she had ever seen the room instead of her twentieth.

"Gabby." I start, frustrated, "You are my best friend and I'll love you forever, but I can't spend all day waiting for you to check every inch of this room for the millionth time. It's not going to look different the longer you look at it." She laughs dryly at this without turning around, so I add, "And besides, you already have it booked for May 13 and that means you don't have to come back until at least April 15th."

At this, she finally turns around to face me and smiles. I could lose myself for hours in that cheeky, infectious smile. I can feel my mouth stretch into a wide smile just seeing her looking so happy, the morning light bathing her features in a golden haze as it spills in from the large windows looking down on the bustling streets of New York City.

"You're such a guy." She laughs.

"Now that's where you're wrong," I correct her, my tone mockingly serious, "If I'm _such _a piggish guy, I wouldn't have come with you at 6 in the morning on a Saturday to this stupid place again."

"Oh, shut up. You didn't just come here for me."

"That's true. That blonde chick living in my apartment might've had something to do with it too."

"Oh, so we're referring to the fiancé now?" she asks, jokingly.

"Well, that depends. When you say 'the fiancé' do you mean yours or mine?"

"Yours."

"Oh, I knew that I knew that blonde hot chick from somewhere." I grin at her but she raises an eyebrow.

"Wow, Bolton. Better hope I don't tell Sharpay that she's that forgettable." I laugh and she steps into my arms and smiles, "I can't believe it's all happening."

"Yup." I say, wrapping an arm around her waist and taking her soft hand in mine as we begin to sway to invisible music, "We're getting old and getting' hitched."

"It just seemed like yesterday that we were Biology partners and I had a massive crush on you." She laughs, thinking it over.

"Massive, huh?"

"Yea."

We simply look at each other for a long time as we dance, remembering when life came with far less worries and for a moment, it almost seems as if Gabriella is the one I'm marrying.

**Gabby's Point of View**

Troy never knew that I had once had strong feelings for him. I even loved him. God, it feels like yesterday what is actually almost five years past. Funny how you never end up being happy with the people you expect. Of course, I am happy with Troy, but I had it all pictured differently freshman year. That is, until Nate arrived.

_You take me in again_

_Undercover_

_Skin to skin_

_And I am drowning in the way you move_

_You ask what's on my mind_

_Slowly running out of time before she calls and you say_

_"I do" _

If you had asked me before my first day at East High if I would fall in love and marry out of high school I would have told you I'm too young.

If you asked me halfway through freshman year if I would fall in love and marry anyone out of high school that wasn't Troy Bolton, I would have told you not a chance.

If you asked me at the start of sophomore year if I would fall in love and marry anyone out of high school that wasn't Troy Bolton, I would have told you that his name is Nate Archibald and he looks like Leonardo DiCaprio.

And, here I was, going over the last details of my wedding to said Leonardo look- alike with other fore-mentioned heartthrob, Troy Bolton. We were dancing: just two friends swaying to unheard music alone in an expensive ballroom. But, at this moment I am suddenly reminded of how I loved him instead of my fiancé not so long ago.

_And nothing's gonna stop me now_

_And no one's gonna hold me down_

_There's nothing left to fight for_

_She'll make you a beautiful wife _

"What are you thinking about?" he asks in a sweet voice as we rock back and forth. He's just close enough for his warm breath to tickle my check ever so little.

"Forty-seven days, including today. In forty-seven days, I will be Mrs. Gabriella Archibald."

He looks into my eyes with a calm expression in his blue eyes, "Yes, and in 73 days, I will cease to be the single Troy Bolton."

I want to kiss him. His lips look soft and he's holding me close. I know that he would never let me fall. In 47 days, I won't be kissing him. So, I lean up quickly and press my lips to his fearlessly. He kisses me back, just like I knew he would. He kisses me for a long time.

_Just say you've had enough_

_Raise your hand I'll call your bluff_

_You seem to forget all the games I play_

_Don't take a chance on me_

_Wear your heart all on your sleeve_

_You know I'm never gonna get it right_

_-She'll Make You, Meghan Tonjes_


End file.
